A l'ombre d'un saule
by Aethelthryn
Summary: Luna et Théodore, deux êtres que tout sépare... tout? Instant volé.


**Auteur** : Aethelthryn

**Titre** : A l'ombre d'un saule

**Couple** : Luna/Théodore

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété de la grande JKR.

**Note** : et bien, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais voici ma première fiction **hétéro **sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (ça doit bien faire deux ans que je n'ai pas mis un garçon et une fille ensemble sur papier !) Je tiens aussi à préciser que certaines références au futur (à la fin du texte) ne seront pas forcément claires puisque ce texte est une sorte de préquelle à un OS que je posterai très bientôt, écrit dans le cadre d'un concours qui n'est pas encore terminé.

**A L'OMBRE D'UN SAULE**

Poudlard regorgeait de lieux isolés, cachés aux yeux des promeneurs distraits. L'un de ces endroits était un vieux saule pleureur au feuillage si dense qu'il était impossible de discerner ce qui se cachait au-dessous. Etrangement, personne n'osait s'aventurer dans ce petit coin de tranquillité, duquel se dégageait une atmosphère mystérieuse et pesante, trop intime pour parvenir à s'y sentir à l'aise. Cet arbre semblait doté d'une mémoire, vous oppressant de la présence passée de plusieurs générations d'élèves. L'ondulation des branches laissait toutefois apercevoir – à un observateur attentif – une silhouette sombre recroquevillée contre le tronc, un livre posé sur le haut des genoux.

Théodore Nott, le plus discret des Serpentards de sixième année, était attiré par cet endroit depuis la toute première journée qu'il avait passée à Poudlard. Il y restait des heures à lire ou à travailler, fuyant l'ersatz de cour qui s'était formée autour de Draco Malfoy. On le considérait comme un solitaire mystérieux, cela lui convenait parfaitement tant que ses camarades n'essayaient pas de lui imposer leur présence creuse. Théodore préférait la compagnie des livres. Ils lui livraient tous leurs secrets sans résistance, se laissaient toucher, caresser. Il appréciait le bruissement des pages, semblables aux murmures d'une amante, leur odeur douce variant selon leur provenance, le grain du papier sous ses doigts.

Alors qu'il parcourait les lignes serrées de _Nécromancie : un lien avec le royaume des morts_, ouvrage rare et plutôt inhabituel entre les mains d'un simple adolescent, les branches sur sa droite se soulevèrent pour laisser apparaître une silhouette fluette et colorée. Il lâcha un soupir agacé, refermant violement son grimoire, avant de jeter un regard de biais à l'intruse. Des cheveux blonds, des radis pendus aux oreilles et une expression hagarde, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour identifier Luna Lovegood. Elle s'installa tranquillement à ses côtés et sembla alors seulement remarquer sa présence.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais là… » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La colère soudaine de Théodore face à cette interruption disparut comme elle était venue. Il fut surpris par l'effet apaisant de cette voix chantante.

« C'est toi le garçon qui peut voir les Sombrals ? » demanda la jeune fille, comme s'il était tout à fait normal d'aborder ce sujet lors d'une première conversation.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à parler, toujours habitée par cet air d'être ici et très loin à la fois.

« Moi aussi je les vois… c'est parce que j'ai vu ma maman mourir, quand j'avais neuf ans. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, la seule image que je garde d'elle c'est une photo… »

'Un autre point commun' pensa Théodore. Il avait déjà longuement observé Luna, cette petite Serdaigle un peu folle en apparence. Ils se ressemblaient autant qu'ils étaient dissemblables. Lui semblait vivre dans les ténèbres, elle était toujours entourée d'un halo de lumière dorée. Il était grand et brun, elle était plutôt petite et blonde. Il était à Serpentard, elle était à Serdaigle. Ils étaient tous deux considérés comme marginaux. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leurs mères. L'une avait un père fou, le géniteur de l'autre était un Mangemort – cela ne faisait pas grande différence.

Il se tourna pour mieux l'observer. Ses petits doigts fins jouaient avec un brin d'herbe qu'ils venaient tout juste d'arracher et son sourire aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui que c'était l'activité la plus passionnante au monde. Puis ses grands yeux suivirent les lignes sinueuses du tronc et parurent s'illuminer lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur un point que Théodore ne pouvait voir. Quand elle se mit à retracer une forme étrange sur le bois, il décida de se pencher afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il découvrit alors des lettres gravées dans l'écorce « _**RL + SB**_ » ornées d'un cœur dessiné maladroitement.

« Tu les entends ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se concentrer pour écouter les bruits alentour. Il perçut le bruissement des feuilles, les pas glissants sur les graviers du chemin, le chant des oiseaux… mais il se doutait que rien de tout ça ne correspondait aux pensées de Luna. Comme celle-ci ne semblait pas pressée d'expliciter sa question, il finit par s'exprimer :

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il fut surpris par sa propre voix, rendue rauque par son silence prolongé.

« Leurs voix… les murmures de tous ceux qui sont venus ici… » lui expliqua-t-elle, le regard braqué sur le nœud où l'arbre se divisait, à la naissance des branches.

« Non, je… je ne les entends pas… » avoua Théo, gêné.

« C'est que ton cœur n'est pas assez ouvert alors. »

En prononçant ces mots, elle posa enfin son regard sur lui et il ressentit l'envie soudaine de se perdre dans ces orbes bleus. Son corps agit sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et il se rapprocha de cette fille mystérieuse qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il sentit bientôt le doux contact de ses lèvres sous les siennes. A peine un effleurement…

Il se recula brusquement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Un petit sourire lui répondit et Luna se releva, récupéra son sac qui gisait sur le sol et avança d'un pas dans sa direction. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et planta son regard dans celui de Théodore.

« Maintenant, tu pourras les entendre… »

Et elle disparut de ce cocon sur lequel le temps n'avait aucune emprise. Il fut assailli par toutes ces voix qui semblaient provenir de l'arbre lui-même, murmurant des mots qu'il parvenait à peine à distinguer.

Les années passèrent et il ne revint jamais sous ce saule. Il assista au triomphe de l'Elu sur Voldemort, à la mort de plusieurs de ses camarades, et continua son chemin jusqu'à devenir Langue-de-Plomb. Luna emprunta un chemin différent et suivit son fiancé à travers le monde, décrivant ses voyages dans des lettres qu'Hermione lisait à Théodore chaque semaine lors de leurs rencontres au Ministère de la Magie. Il revoyait alors chaque fois le visage souriant de la jeune fille et il lui semblait sentir le contact de sa peau sur sa joue.

**FIN**


End file.
